Spider-Man
Biography As a result of a radioactive spider bite, high schooler Peter Parker developed powers and abilities similar to that of a spider. After Peter's selfishness indirectly resulted in the death of his beloved Uncle Ben, Peter decided to live up to the motto that "With great power there must also come great responsibility," and thus became the young superhero known as Spider-Man. Personality As Peter Parker Peter Parker was a mix of a Introverted and extroverted nerd. He had the stereotypical Nerdy and geeky interests and still does today. Unfortunately, After losing his parents, his introverted isolated behavior began to increase and his old interests seem to lose meaning for Peter. However, Peter tries to act as an optimist since being a pessimist as gotten him nothing in life. Peter Parker also has a strong sense of justice. As Spider-Man Peter acts more like a smart aleck (resembling bugs bunny). In fact one of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor, even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man can invariably cracks a joke to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this varies; either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis, he also does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be a vulnerable opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation strictly serious. Spider-Man is also a loner, due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Spider-Man finds it hard to work in teams. Relationships Aunt May Peter and his doting Aunt May have a great relationship where they love each other very much. Uncle Ben Peter had a great relationship with his Uncle Ben and was sad that he was shot by a burglar. Valkyrie Valkyrie and Spider-Man first encountered when Loki took Asgard. Spider-Man addressed Valkyrie politely to ask her a question, but was turned down by her, saying it would have to wait if it was about a date. Spider-Man, who was not going to ask her out, called her a little brat in his fury, eventually leading into a fight. They later put their differences aside to work together and defeat Loki and Enchantress before going separate ways again.''' '''Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect: '''Peter is very intelligent, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is smart enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and to construct working mechanical web-shooters. *'Master Acrobat: Peter is an excellent athlete, Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Peter easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'''Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Peter is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using an improvised fighting style derived from his spider-like powers. His moves utilize a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and web-shooter. *'Spider Physiology:' Peter Parker possesses the proportionate powers of a spider triggering numerous changes that granted him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and wall-crawling. **'Wall-Crawling: '''Spider-Man has the ability to stick to any surface, no matter how rough or slippery. Once he does cling to a surface, nothing can pull him away unless he releases his bond. **'Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man can lift 10 tons or more (if he's under extreme stress or sufficiently enraged), allowing him to perform even greater levels of strength. **'''Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man is faster than any normal human. **'Superhuman Stamina: '''Spider-Man possesses exceptional stamina. Being capable of holding his breath for minutes at a time, among other things. **'Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man is able to withstand a lot of damage, most of which would kill any normal human. **'Superhuman Agility: '''Spider-Man is also extremely agile. Being able to contort to dodge bullets, or whatever an villain might use against him. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Spider-Man has an extremely advanced healing factor, being able to recover from injuries in hours. **'Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man has near perfect balance and coordination. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are significantly enhanced and are currently forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. **'Superhuman Jumping: '''Spider-Man is able to leap multiple stories in a single bound, which is thought to be proportional to a jumping spider. **'Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possesses a precognitive 'Spider-Sense' that warns him of imminent danger through a tingling. Being able to detect anything, the sense can determine whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat is, what direction it is coming from, etc. **'''Web-Swinging: '''Spider-Man's main form of transportation is "web-swinging" with the aid of his spider-webs. Spider-Man was able to keep pace with Captain Marvel at his best speed, Spidey mentioned it was mostly due to his practice with web-swinging over his career. '''Gadgets and Weapons * Web-shooters: '''Peter utilizes web-shooters to fire synthetic webbing. He can also can make Constructs from webbing.He always has an incredibly Large supply of Web shooters and Fluid. The Fluid used is very strong, its able to even block Iron Man's repulsor beams. * '''Acid Webbing: An extremely acidic compound that can even melt through solid steel. * Concrete Webbing/Quick-Drying Web Cement: Much stronger than his regular webs, these can hold up a falling skyscraper, stop the Hulk * Lil Buggy: '''The spider emblem on the front of Parker's suit can detach and act as a reconnaissance device, it also can be shot out from the suit to target an enemy. * '''Web Ware: In his right Web-Shooter, Parker has access to the suit's GPS tracking system via holographic display, allowing him to follow his Spider-Drone. in addition to projecting holograms. The suit has an embedded spider-tracer on the location of Peter's personal web-ware, allowing him to easily locate it. * Explosive Spider-Tracers: Explosive spider-tracers that can blow through pavement and harm the Rhino. * Vibro-Shock Gauntlet: '''Spider-Man has two vibro-shock units that, when activated by a thumb trigger, can project a concentrated blast of air that has been vibrated at an intense frequency. these were stolen from the shocker and now are built into Spider-Man's suit. Peter has made several upgrades to them however. these were able to vibrate Hydro-man so quickly that they completely disrupted his brain functions, though he only uses them for emergencies. * '''Flame Webbing is useful against symbiotes. When Spider-Man fires it, his web-shooters eject a highly combustive chemical solvent from the ports, that will burst into flames upon contact with the intended target when entrapped in enough fluid Category:Fictional character Category:Film Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Marvel Category:Voted Best Pages Category:Avenger Category:Midtown students Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters